Azalea, Dragon of Shadows
by annaweaslebee
Summary: Azalea is the new Xiaolin monk, with extraordinary powers! She fits in really well, but will she choose to go to the dark side? AzaleaxJackChapter Two is up! R
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! I only own Azalea! She's mine! Heehee!

The Xiaolin monks, all woke up early that morning; they could hear voices coming from downstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Raimundo.

"Haven't a clue" said Kimiko.

At that moment, a girl appeared, she has brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. She looked very sad, and she looked like she'd been crying, she was followed by Dojo, and Master Fung.

"Ah, I see you have awoken, this is Azalea, she is the new Dragon of Shadows" said Master Fung.

Azalea smiled weakly, and stood rooted to the spot.

-----

Azalea had finished un-packing, she had draped a black shawl over her lamp, and she had a picture of a large raven on her wall. She sat on her bed, looking at her new room, when Kimiko popped her head around the corner.

"Hey! I'm Kimiko, cool! I love your poster!"

"Thanks, what Dragon are you?"

"Me, I'm Dragon of Fire, what's it like being a Shadow Dragon?"

"Oh it's quite cool, I can turn invisible, and I can fly" said Azalea, brightening up.

Whilst Azalea was explaining all of her powers and new moves, Raimundo, Clay and Omi joined and listened intently.

"Practice tomorrow" said Clay "Can't wait to see your powers!"

"Me either!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"Night, Azalea!"

"Night, Kimiko,"

"See you in the morning Azalea."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Everyone crowded around Azalea waiting for her to perform her moves.

"Ready?" she asked.

Everyone smiled expectantly. Then, all of a sudden, Azalea disappeared, and reappeared. Then she hovered slightly in the air, she then shot black wisps of smoke at a target and it burst into black flames.

Everybody stared in awe. The clapped, as Azalea bowed.

"That was cool!"

"You must teach me sometime!"

"That was cold!"

"No, Omi, it's cool"

"That too!"

-----

The Xiaolin Warriors were all eating there breakfast, and were all (except Omi) struggling picking up rice with chop sticks. Then Dojo ran in, twitching all over.

"We've got a hot one! The Heart of Aphrodite, causes your enemy to fall in love with you. Why would anyone want that?"

"Because you wouldn't want to hurt the one you love, duh!" said Kimiko

Dojo super sized. And they all climbed on him.

-----

They found themselves in a vine yard. At the very end was a pink light, they ran towards it. They saw a pink heart-shaped stone that attracted butterflies and bees.

"Aaw! That's gorgeous!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Azalea tip-toed forwards and placed her hand on it, but another hand met it as well. She looked up and saw a face glowering down at her, he had red hair, and strange markings under his red eyes. He was surrounded by many robots, and a masked purple ghost.

"Er, you! I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Monkey Staff, against your Shroud of Shadows."

"I accept, the Showdown is a simple game of tag, first one to be caught loses."

"Gong Yi Tampai!" They shouted in unison.

The once grape filled field disappeared, and they all the vines towered over them, leaving a large arena. Jack sped towards Azalea, but she dodged him, and ran the other way.

"Monkey Staff!" shouted Jack, and he turned into a monkey and jumped at Azalea and pushed her on to the ground, but she disappeared, and moved under her Shroud of Shadows to the end of the arena. But the dust on the floor left footprints, and Jack ran after her and pulled of her Shroud and grabbed her. "Tag!"

The arena turned back into the vine yard, and Azalea handed Jack the Shroud of Shadows.

"I'm really sorry guys." Said Azalea. "Honest"

"It's OK, we didn't expect you to get it on your first try" smiled Omi. And they got back on Dojo, and flew back home, whilst Jack gathered up his winnings and went his separate ways.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Azalea spent the rest of the day sulking in her room. She opened her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I lost my first Showdown, and I'm TOTALLY embarrassed, I'm staying in my room so nobody can see me. The boy I had a Showdown with, he really knew what he was doing, so I had no chance! I want to go home, and I have practice in half and hour._

_Love, Azalea xxx_

Kimiko poked her head round, as she was next door to her. "Hey girl, you alright?"

"Not really" muttered Azalea.

"Look, I lost my first Showdown too! It's nothing to be ashamed of! We've lost so many Showdowns, but we've won them as we got better! And you WILL get better, so you have nothing to be worried about!"

"Thanks Kimiko" smiled Azalea, and they continued to have a chat, until practice time.

They boys were already there, and Omi and Clay were fighting each other, and Raimundo was using the assault course blind folded. He was walking over a rope above the pond, so Kimiko "accidentally" pushed him off, which made the girls laugh, Raimundo splashed at them, but Azalea created a force field around herself and Kimiko, and did a high-five.

-----

The warriors were all in bed asleep, but something was lurking outside.

Jack Spicer, followed by his trusty Jack Bots swiftly ran to the Xiaolin sleeping room, the robots picked up the sleeping Azalea, and crept back outside.

-----

They arrived at Jack's mansion, he laid Azalea on his bed, and went to fetch a Shen Gong Wu, The Heart of Aphrodite.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Heart of Aphrodite!" whispered Jack. A pink mist settled over Azalea and the wafted over to Jack. Azalea's eyes flickered open, and she saw Jack above her. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"So then, what's your name?" asked Jack

"Azalea, you must be Jack Spicer"

"The very one, now to see if this Shen Gon Wu works…"

Jack lowered his head and kissed Azalea gently on the lips, and Azalea kissed him back.

"Perfect!" said Jack.

"Jack stop fooling around with your girlfriend, a new Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself!" shrieked Wuya "The Haze Ring, good for quick get aways, you'll really need this one Jack!"

"Relax me and Azalea, we've got it covered" winked Jack.

Jack grabbed Azalea by the hand, and ran to his garage. He opened the passenger door of his sports car he made himself, and motioned for Azalea to get in. He got in the drivers side, and started up the car.

-----

Jack and Azalea arrived at the scene hand in hand. The Xiaolin Monks had got there at the same time.

"Azalea! We've been looking for you everywhere, uh, why are you holding Jack's hand?" exclaimed Kimiko.

"He's used the Heart of Aphrodite on her!" said Dojo.

Jack wrapped his arms around Azalea who giggled.

"And I've never been happier! Jack Bots attack!" commanded Jack.

"Jack get the Shen Gong Wu!" ordered Wuya.

"Alright, sheesh, I'm going!"

"Good luck Jack" smiled Azalea and she gave him a quick kiss.

Jack smirked at the scowling Raimundo, and then tore off towards the Shen Gong Wu. The Monks were far too busy with the Jack Bots to care about the Wu, and didn't notice Jack claiming it for himself.

Jack, Azalea and Wuya climbed into the car, and zoomed off back to Jack's mansion.

-----

Azalea sat on Jack's bed, waiting for him, he had said he was getting her something special and had been gone for an hour. Azalea yawned and slumped on Jack's pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----

"Azalea… Azalea wake up, I'm back!"

Azalea opened her eyes and saw Jack's face above hers.

"I got you a present" he smiled looking particularly proud with him self a flourished a package wrapped with tissue paper. Azalea un-wrapped it carefully to reveal a beautiful kimono with golden flowers embroidered onto the silk material.

Azalea gasped "It's beautiful!" and she kissed Jack tenderly this time.

"My mom's organized this party for us, she so happy that I finally got a girlfriend" he blushed "but she's invited the Xiaolin losers, she thinks they're actually my friends, but at least Wuya won't be there!"


End file.
